


Grand theft spree

by Sky1anders



Series: Fractured dimensions [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Grand Theft Auto V, Max Steel (TV 2013), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: The desert lizard gang (Micheal, lester, Trevor, Franklin and Niko) have come to zootopia and a mysterious vigilante known as the last is taking on dark egg legion chapters. With help from FIB operative agent 14 Sonic and Judy must find and stop the gang and a miles dredd before they destroy cooper canyon. And the last is revealed to be Korra the last avatar.
Relationships: Agent 14/Korra, Nick Wilde/Clove the pronghorn, Sonic the hedgehog/Judy hopps, Wolford/Fangmeyer
Series: Fractured dimensions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945474





	1. Prologue

Shavana central, zootopia  
Lest are we good, asked a brown zootopian stag. We’re all clear, Mike, said a robin. Good, said a green lizard, let’s go. Okay homies, let’s do this thing, said a bat. They ran into the bank and Mike proceeded to say; this is a robbery, all of you on the floor, hands on your heads. The trio of bank robbers broke through the doors and ran downstairs into the vault. The bat started to spray graffiti on the wall while the lizard spliced the wires and broke into the vault. Grab as much as we need and let’s go, said Mike. 

Done, said the bat. Excellent work Franklin, said the lizard. Shut up T, said Mike. And the trio ran out the bank. The three got into the back of the truck with robin and a snow leopard in the front. Oh Fudge, the cops, said the lizard. Move, said Franklin. And as the now famous trio of police officers sonic the hedgehog, Judy hopps and nick Wilde came round the corner the black van sped off. I can catch them, said sonic. And he ran off. 

We got the hedgehog behind us, said the stag. Throw down the sticky bomb you idiot, said the robin. Mike complied and as sonic got close he was blown away by the blast. And the van disappeared down the road. Sonic got back up and ran to the bank. They got away, he said. Hmm, who were they, said Judy. Eh guys you may want to see this, said Nick. The three went downstairs and as more police sirens got louder, they looked to see the graffiti on the wall. It read: The desert lizard gang were here.


	2. Crime wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot starts proper when Anderson suggests visiting the ruined island of San Andreas for answers on the desert lizard gang. Meanwhile a vigilante known as the last is revealed

Sonic and Judy’s new house, green hills, meadowlands zootopia, 5:00 am  
Good morning zootopia, another bank was robbed last night around 10pm when 5 robbers supposedly belonging to the now infamous desert lizard gang marched in and took 7 mammals including police officer Higgins and mayoral candidate Havok quillback hostage. Once again the police arrived too late as the robbers got away with over $5 million northamer dollars. Police chief bogo has yet to issue a statement. 

Sonic sighed, this was the 42nd bank since the first in June the day before his birthday. He was stumped at what to do, no one knew anyone of the robbers not even mr big and they were just somehow stopping any kind of progress the detective department was making by wiping their files from zpd computers. 

In other news, the mysterious vigilante known as the last has once again struck as police officers wolford and fangmeyer found 23 members of the outback dark egg legion chapter tied up in an alley near their home. Sonic perked up at this, a few days after he married Judy a mysterious vigilante calling themselves the last began taking out dark egg legionnaires, bogo had made this vigilante priority two as he had a strong distaste for all superheroes. The freedom fighters had disbanded to allow the restoration to help restore the acorn archipelago to its former glory. 

And now many of them had either joined the zpd and restoration or gone to do what they wanted to do from the beginning. He knew all too that his old flame clove the pronghorn had joined his team as he, Judy and Nick’s partner and that her sister had finally been freed from her condition but others like his best friend tails had become engineers, florists and other professions. 

Judy came out of the bathroom already dressed in her uniform. Are you getting ready, she asked. Yep, said sonic. He went into the bathroom and put on his own uniform. Right then, let’s get going, he said. As they drove through the highway towards Savannah central they waved at Shadow the hedgehog, sonic’s main rival and older brother figure who had opened a restaurant. 

Soon they arrived at the building to find clawhauser at his post as per-usual. Morning clawhauser, said sonic. Morning you two the chief has called a roll call, he said. Okay we’ll head over now. As they enter the bullpen nick and clove are already at their seat while Wolford and Fangmeyer talk with Pennington and Grizzoli about the dark egg legionaries they found. A few minutes later Anderson and delgato walk in and once they sit down start another arm wrestle. 

Half an hour later  
Attention, shouted Higgins, as chief bogo enters. Some of the officers start to bang their fists on the tables. Alright, alright, enough. Now listen up, said bogo. City hall is our butts about these bank robberies. This is the 42nd in the last three months, so we need to get to it, understood. Yes chief, said Nick. Sir maybe it’s time we asked for outside help for the gathering of intel on the robbers, said clove. What are you suggesting then funafoot, asked Higgins. 

Maybe the chaotix or any available asset of the acorn kingdom because by the time the day is done, those robbers will have wiped the intel off our computers. Hmm, wait I think I might have an answer, said Anderson. What is it then, asked Judy. Well the only place we haven’t looked at yet is that island in the middle of the ocean. You mean the place with the ruins of skyscrapers and a possibly an entire human civilisation that just disappeared, said fangmeyer. Well it is the only place we haven’t checked. Maybe this FIB building in the district of Los Santos has the answers. 

Good idea Anderson, said wolford. Well in that cause, Anderson, delgato, hopps, Wilde, quillback and funafoot, go to that island and the FIB building and try to find any info you can, everyone else go to the most recent bank hit and help detectives there find any clues. Understood chief, said sonic. 

Meanwhile, the frozen duck  
Hey lady, said a large bulldog, what are you looking at? The cloaked women looked up and punched the bulldog before she was surrounded by his friends. Suddenly she lifted her hands and fire and wind shot from her hands. The gang of thugs were stunned as using these forces she threw them across the room before placing a gold coin and a card on the bar table. Sorry about the mess she said to the bartender and she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last is supposed to signify that Korra is the last avatar and human on zenrar.


	3. Agent 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team explore the streets of the ruined Los Santos they find the only survivor of the destruction a man calling himself agent 14.

Tropical paradise pier, zootopia   
Okay, Anderson you’re driving this thing, said Nick. As the police boat bonded through the water, sonic stood inside the main compartment, while he was finally taking swimming lessons, he still was not good enough for these choppy waves. As they approached the island, he looked to see the remains of a large city. Eventually they reached the docks.

Right Delgato and Anderson stay with the boat, said Judy. Understood, said Delgato. As the squad of four walked through the ruined buildings, they saw just how much damage had been done. Cars were wrecked, skeletons of humans littered the pavements, army tanks had pieces of rock dented into them, two large buildings had collided into a third, water covered the lower highways and sewers, large cracks were seen on the ground, chunks of molten rock were spread across the the overgrown barriers, the suburbs were buried under ice and snow.

The rest of the island however was the worst hit as it was nothing but a radioactive desert wasteland. What the heck happened, asked clove. Beats me, said Nick, but there’s the FIB building. As they walked in they saw the ashes of fires and footprints down a hall into a hidden room. Hello, said Judy, is anyone here. Who’s there, said a voice. I’m judy hopps, zpd, me and my team are trying to find info on this desert lizard gang and we thought maybe this place was the best look at first. 

The lizard gang, yeah I knew them, my brother brought them into this building for awhile and what would you know, 1 year later they destroy the entire city with their new friend called miles dredd. He came out of the dark. He was a human alright, with FIB uniform on and carrying a assault rifle and revolver in his hands. 

He had a long beard, probably because of the time he had been in here. Is it just you who’s left, asked clove. Yeah, everyone else is long dead, he cried. Every single person in this state burned to the ground by their chaos drive. We’re going to get out of here, said sonic. What’s your name, asked clove. Just call me agent 14, said agent 14, and I’ll give the intel you need, once I get the heck out of here. Come on then, said Nick. 

As soon as they got outside, agent 14 began to glow. What’s happening to me, he said. As the light died down standing there in agent 14’s place was a brown wolf in FIB uniform. What the heck just happened to me, he asked. Must have been a wave of chaos energy that has turned you into the animal your most alike, said sonic. Okay this is going to have to get used to, said agent 14. 

Later   
The zpd  
Okay here’s the files, said agent 14. He was standing in front of the entire zpd. First up, Micheal de Santa, born Micheal townley. This guy is the stag who keeps throwing bombs at you, age is about 41, he’s a former film producer, professional bank robber and criminal. Wanted for Mass murder, Armed robbery, Abuse, Torture, Vandalism, Destruction, Adultery, Burglary, Theft, Blackmail, Kidnapping, arson, genocide. 

Lester crest, robin, early 50s, the strategist, professional criminal. Wanted for, Assisting robbery, Hacking, Murder, Assassinations, Conspiracy, genocide. Trevor Phillips, lizard, mid 40s, the muscle and gunman. Crime lord, Drug dealer, Weapons dealer, Bank robber, Founder and CEO of Trevor Philips Enterprises, former U.S Air Force Pilot. Wanted for Mass murder, Terrorism, Torture, Bank robbery, Drug trafficking, Resisting arrest, Theft, Cannibalism, Animal cruelty, Arson, Rape, Larceny, Vandalism, Kidnapping, Stalking, brainwashing, genocide. 

Franklin Clinton, bat, late 20s, the graffiti artist, Criminal, Bank robber, Cab company owner, former Premium Deluxe Motorsport employee and drug dealer. Wanted for Mass murder, Armed robbery, Drug dealing, Breaking and entering, Theft, Burglary, Sabotage, Kidnapping, Trespassing, Vigilantism, Destruction, Assassinations, Street racing, genocide. Niko belic, snow leopard, mid 30s, the getaway driver, former Serbian soldier, criminal, cab company co-owner. Wanted for mass murder, Theft  
Bank robbery, Kidnapping, Extortion, Mafia connections, Drug dealing, Impersonating a doctor, Grand Theft Auto, Illegal car dealing, Reckless driving, Assassinations, genocide. 

Meanwhile   
Come on, faster the police could be here any moment, said one of the robbers. Suddenly the door was kicked open and the cloaked woman walked in. The robbers shot at her but she blocked it with pieces of rock she telekinetically pulled from the ground. She down washed them down with water that shot from her palms before trapping them under the metal vault door. She walked out the door. Another day, another bunch of crooks beaten, she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on agent 14 being the enemy of the desert lizard gang because of his loyalty towards his country.


	4. The heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 14 devises a plan to stop the gang from robbing the union depository however it’s revealed that they did what they did to the FIB building instead

ZPD HQ, Zootopia   
Okay then, so how are we going to catch these guys, asked Judy. Luckily I think I know their next move, said agent 14. And that is, said bogo. Robbing the union depository, said agent 14. That is not good, said Nick. There are two ways they could do it: the first is to convince some corrupt officials to let them take the gold. Or the secondly they will fake a robbery in the bank on top while a team drills into the vault via a nearby tunnel and then use some choppers to transport it out of city limits. 

So here’s the plan, said agent 14, we need your most strong willed officers guarding the vault from inside the vault itself with some of your best shots upstairs in sniper positions. Meanwhile we need some freedom fighters in the nearby sewer system and a few choppers in the air surrounding the building twenty four-seven. Understood, said bogo.

6 days later  
Mase bank, Sahara square, 9:58pm  
Okay, all teams listen up, the robbers should strike any moment now, so get into your positions, said chief bogo, into his radio. Snipers. Check, came grizzoli’s voice. Vault guards. Check, said Higgins. Freedom fighters. Check, said sally. Choppers. Check, said jet. 

Meanwhile, outside the bank  
Okay Trevor, now. The lizard pressed the button and suddenly the upper floors of the bank exploded and burst into flames. Let’s move, said the stag. As officers ran out of the burning building the robbers disguised as firefighters ran in. Some went up the others went down. The vault security had evacuated with the snipers allowing the robbers easy access to the vault. 

Blow the doors, said Michael. Trevor threw some sticky bombs onto the doors and 10 seconds later. Boom!. Grab the gold, quick, said Trevor. Frank, lest, Niko, we have the gold we’re heading upstairs now. Perfect, said Lester. As the robbers ran upstairs, they failed to notice a cloaked woman standing in the doorway of the burning building.

Meanwhile, in sonic and Judy’s squad car  
Something doesn't feel right, said clove. What do you mean, asked nick. Why would only one firefighter team show up, asked clove. It hit Sonic like a brick. The robbers, he shouted. Get bogo and 14 on the line now. Judy grabbed the radio and bogo’s voice came through. What is it ? He asked. Sir the robbers are in the building, said sonic, as he pulled out his gun. What! Said bogo. They’re disguised as firefighters, said clove as she got out the car and ignited her laser scythe. 

The agency raid trick, shouted 14, over the line, why didn’t I see this coming. They must have fire bombed the middle floors, gotten the goods from the vault and must be going for a waiting helicopter on the top floor. Get any flyers into the air, said sonic. He and Judy revved up before shooting up into the sky like rockets with rogues and the copters following them. 

On the top floor  
Let’s move, said Trevor. Going, said sonic, as he and Judy landed. Shoot them, said Lester. Gunshots started to be fired and as the two cops ran for cover the door on the other side burst open and standing there was the last. The cloaked woman. Shoot as well, said Lester. As a bullet headed for her, she reached out with her hand and the bullet stopped in thin air and dropped to the floor. 

Who are, asked Trevor. The woman threw her cloak to the floor, she was wearing a strange almost tribal outfit coloured sea blue. I am Korra, I am the avatar, she shouted and fire burst from her hands. It hit Trevor in the face. Arghhhh!!!!, he screamed. Run, said Franklin. They ran for the chopper and as Korra tried to pursue she felt a jabbing pain in her leg and she fell to the ground. 

Standing behind her was Nick having shot her with a tranquiliser. Quick they’re getting, shouted jet. Sonic looked to see the military helicopter with robbers inside with a suited man flying away before disappearing over the horizon. He went over to judy and as she put handcuffs on an unconscious Korra, he asked. What is the avatar? he asked.


	5. The legend of the avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of what happened that caused the destruction of the avatar world and korra’s immortality. Dredd also plans on destroying copper canyon

So guys what is the avatar? asked sonic. Very well, said bogo. Long ago, before we even existed there was a race of humanoids called the Homo elemental sapiens or as new evidence suggests the benders. These human like creatures were able to use the elements like fire and water, earth and wind, metal and energy. But one born at the exact moment the previous died was the avatar, a being that had the power to control all 6 elements. They say that, one day a massive cataclysmic event killed almost everyone and sank the four nations under the sea and it became the lost city of aquatis.

But the current avatar at the time, Korra was made immortal by someone who like her was gifted the power of the elements except he was a lot more powerful. He gave her the power to create anything she needed and since she was essentially alone in the now completely oceanic world she used that power to create the zootopians and the other areas of the world. Supposedly she started to just watch, waiting for another catastrophic event to arrive so she could defend us from it.

I guess she got bored, heard of Eggman and his empire and started to take down the legion chapters, said clove. Yeah it’s still vigilantism and it’s a punishable offence and even the avatar has to obey the rules, said bogo. Alright now get to bed, we have more work tomorrow, starting with her interrogation. 

Meanwhile   
I see that the operation went without problems, said the armoured figure through the hologram. Unfortunately not, sir, said Lester. The cops showed up and that the last person, well she’s the avatar. What!, shouted the figure. She burned Trevor very badly, said Franklin. Ehm, sir what is our next assignment?, asked Michael. My gunrunning business is losing supplies. I need you to pick some up, said the figure. 

We’re on it sir, said Niko. When the robbers left, dredd started to talk with naught. Mr Naught, how goes the construction of the drones for our newest recruit?, he asked. So far 1,000 have been readied for combat, said naught. All 100,000 he needs for his revenge will be ready within the next 2 weeks. Excellent, soon when lance sterling is wiped from the face of mobius so will forge ferrus and n-tek, and once lord Eggman returns another universe will bow before the Eggman empire and the makinians and the turkinians will fear the name miles dredd. Hahahahahahahahahahaahahaha!


	6. The capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is interrogated while dredd plans to destroy copper canyon

Okay then, began Nick, I want to know everything you know about the desert lizard gang. First, do you know any of the members personally? No, said Korra. Do you know who they are working for. Kind of, one of them is called Mr Naught, but I don’t know who the other guy is. Okay, so what’s with this mister naught. He’s a businessman head of some company called THI or trans-human industries. He’s got red eyes and wears a black suit with a red tie. He’s got greyish-black hair. 

Is there anything else? Yes, they seem to be like the heads of the criminal underworld at the moment. What kind of crimes are they associated with? Well they seem to be supplying weapons to the dark egg legion chapters, that’s how I found out about them, they have multiple inlets of drug dealings and heists. The most prominent was yesterday’s union depository. They also like stealing experimental technology from terrorists, mercenaries and government facilities. Thank you for that, now why were beating up those dark egg legion chapters.

It’s my mission to protect this world, Officer. Yeah but we’ve been handling it just fine, especially with sonic, the restoration and n-tek. Listen, just stop doing it, try and find what you like most. Look you don’t understand, said Korra they plan on using the weapon they used on agent 14’s city on another. Which city, asked Nick. Some place called New mobotropolis. 

2 minutes later  
What!, said sonic. Why because supposedly dredd knows Eggman and he’s doing this preparation of his return. Well, then send word to king Nigel at once to evacuate the city, said Judy. 

Meanwhile, unknown location   
Mr Naught, is the weapon ready. Yes master dredd, said naught. Good those foolish cops think we’re going to use it on new mobotropolis, hehe, but instead our hometown of copper will soon cease to exist, hahahahahahahahahahaahahaha! He looked over the horizon and kept laughing.


	7. Doomsday and epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the current series.

Castle acorn  
I understand your concern chief Bogo, but do not fear the city is already leaving. The thing is, what if the weapon has a bigger area of effect and what will happen to stuff in the air, underground and underwater. We will be fine, the warp rings are sending my people to the stone stormlands zone, we’ll be fine okay your majesty just be safe. You to chief bogo. 

ZPD HQ, Guardroom  
Korra was in her cell, staring at the wall in the middle of the floor, in a state of meditation. She looked around her state of mind to see a city, but it was not new mobotropolis. Instead it was a modern city, very high tech, it’s tall glass towers glistening in the sun and then a bright flash. She saw it burn, buildings toppled, waves flooded the sewers, meteors crashed into bridges and earthquakes split the ground. 

She woke with a shout, mchorn, who was outside, snorted. Finally awake, he said. Listen, it's not new mobotropolis that is in danger, it’s another city, some place called copper canyon. The rhino ran out of the room and 14 appeared. Listen, you’ve got to let me go, only I can stop the weapon, she said. Bogo’s gonna kill me, he whispered. 

He unlocked the door and handed her her cloak. Just be safe, he said. I will, she said, before she was encased in fire and disappeared. Mchorn came in and noticed the 14 had unlocked the door and Korra was gone. She tricked me, he said. Great, do you know where she’s going. Yeah, some place called Copper canyon. 

As all the officers came into the bullpen, Nick sat down next to Clove and saw that forge was in the room with Sally talking to Bogo and shadow. Wonder what’s going on, he said to Jim who was sitting next to them I don’t know, he said, but I need to talk to forge when this is over. Okay, listen up, said bogo. We’ve been tricked, this dredd guy has gone after some place called copper canyon and subject Korra escaped by tricking 14. 

So here’s the plan. N-tek and the restoration fleet will engage the fighters and the warship that Dredd has on hand. Meanwhile the freedom fighter teams will find and deal with the desert lizard gang, finally I’m going after dredd and naught. Forge if your going after dredd I’m coming too, said Jim suddenly. 

Shut it McGrath, said bogo. Wait, Jim, said forge suddenly. Go turbo!, Jim shouted and he was surrounded in a blue aura and a second later standing there was a lion in an armoured body suit that looked like something out of science fiction. What the heck, said Nick. Let’s do this thing, said berto. 

20 minutes later   
Is the weapon ready, asked dredd. Yes sir, said naught who was in his robot form. Good now where’s the remote, asked Lester. Here, said Niko. He gave it to dredd. Look who we found, said Michael. Dredd, naught and Trevor turned around and saw Korra. Ah, the avatar at last we meet, so you must be miles dredd, said Korra, I thought that you would be bigger. Laugh all you want, it won’t help when this city is lost. 

Yeah well, you’ve got to get through them first, said Korra. Dredd looked in the air to see the restoration fleet and the delpus platform in the sky. You have to be fudging Kidding me, shouted Trevor. Let’s get out of here mr naught, said dredd. Suddenly however a blue blur shot through the air. And standing there was forge and Jim. Hey miles, miss me, said Jim. M’gra, said dredd. 

With the battle raging sonic and Judy sped through the boards of dreadnaughts before suddenly they saw Korra being thrown into a wall by Trevor. You’ll pay for what you did to me, he shouted before laughing psychopathically. As the rest of the gang came into view sonic and Judy slammed through them at high speed. Sorry your too slow, said sonic. The gang brought out mini guns, die, said Micheal. Not today sunshines. Agent 14 ran through the dreadnaught wrecks and fired on Niko with a tranquiliser gun, hitting him in the leg. Niko collapsed. 

Micheal tried to fire on agent 14 but sonic ran towards him and began to spin attack him into walls. As Korra and Trevor brawled she started to see his past via her telepathy and began to toy with him. Making him think that she was where she was not, she kicked him the guts knocking him down. Franklin tried to hit Judy but she was too fast for him and kicked him into a wall. 

Bravo, what a show, said dredd. He and naught had taken care of Jim and forge. But now goodbye, he got out remote. He pressed the button however nothing happened. What, why isn’t this working. Let’s say I just had to borrow your signal checker, said sonic, holding a computer chip in his hands. It’s over dredd, surrender now. Oh I don’t think so, came a voice from behind. 

Standing there was a wolf with a robotic claw for a left hand and he punched sonic into the floor. Let’s get out of here, he said to naught and dredd. Suddenly a strange ship appeared out of nowhere and beamed them up. Before shooting away. Ergh, they got away, said Nick as he clove and bogo caught up. Well at least the gang is ours, said Judy. I guess you're right there Judy, said clove. As they walked the criminals away Korra watched them from the rooftops and then said, I think I’ve found my calling. She suddenly transformed into a cross between a hawk, a polar bear, a mole and Phoenix and she flew into the air towards Los Santos.

Epilogue   
A few days later  
It turns out that Korra had decided to stop being the last and is now living in Los Santos with agent 14, said nick. Well isn’t that great, said Clove. Yeah I guess that n-tek is going to live there too. Yep, said sonic. Hey nick, said clove do you want to come on a date with me tonight. Sure, where? he asked. How about Amy’s restaurant. Okay. Sonic and Judy just smiled.

In the guardroom   
Well I guess this would come eventually, said Trevor. Shut up, said Niko. 

Meanwhile   
What are going to do, asked naught, Lord Eggman will not be happy, we won’t be able to join his empire and we’ll probably got legionised by our own forces. Don’t worry, said the wolf, I now have confirmation that sterling is a cop, now it’s time for my revenge. His eye glowed red as the robotic drones lining the walls activated.


End file.
